


Seven Days of Tenderness

by kazuma85



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Poetic, Short, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: Short, poetic line of thoughts. Eren's POV.





	Seven Days of Tenderness

 

It wasn't love nor friendship, just seven days of sand and salt.

He came quietly with a bottle of booze and said: "It hurts less when you've got company."

I didn't know I was going on a journey with no return.

I didn't know that the world was crumbling because of us.

There's a curse in those blue eyes, a warmth that felt good while we were kissing.

I was as helpless as moonlight upon water.

_Where are you going, Levi? Be by my side. Levi, my love, stay._

It wasn't love nor friendship, just tenderness that lasted for a few days.

Things eventually settled back to their place.

Now it's already snowing.

I didn't know I was going on a journey with no return.

I didn't know that my world would crumble because of us.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!  
> I'm back! :) I needed this short kinda thing to get things flowing...  
> I know I disappeared for a long while but life happened! No worries,  
> mostly good things so now you have a happier, more active Kazuma than before! :)
> 
> I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I fully intend to continue with "Ice cream in winter", so thank you all for your comments and for waiting for so long. <3 See ya!


End file.
